


The Parker's Pretzels Job

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Double Drabble, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	The Parker's Pretzels Job

“So you’re the girl my boy is sweet on,” said the big dark woman, and smiled. “Do you like him too?”

“He’s like pretzels,” Parker explained, but even she could see that the old lady didn’t really understand what she meant.

“He’s a good boy, little girl. That’s all that matters.” The woman who Hardison considered to be his mother ran a hand down Parker’s hair, and Parker found that she didn’t actually mind it. If _her_ foster parents had been like this… well, things could’ve been different.

 _She_ could’ve been different.

But if she was different maybe Hardison wouldn’t like her as much as she thought he did. So she tried again, tried hard to make the woman understand, even though Parker wasn’t at all sure she understood it herself.

“I like him. A lot. Like as much as pretzels. Is that weird?” Parker didn’t want it to be weird; she _liked_ Hardison, and his Nana, and…

“Doesn’t have to be, baby girl,” said the old woman, “because he likes you as much as pretzels too. Maybe more.” And she pulled Parker into a hug and smiled at the favorite of her foster children over the blonde girl’s head.


End file.
